User talk:Dpeattie
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Dpeattie! Thanks for your edit to the Enoch Spindle page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 20:35, June 8, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Great work Dpeattie, just joined up and you're doing great edits. I'm impressed; keep it up. Have you been to wikia's before? I have, actually, been here before using the name Answerguy. I've been meaning for a while to come back and add histories for some of the villains whose listing-stubs I created months ago, but am just now getting back to it. Re: Awesome Threesome lol. Now there's a character that needs a Vertigo series. Darkseid01 00:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Which one? Dpeattie 00:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Adding Villains You're doing a great job filing in the histories for these villains but keep an eye out not to duplicate them. I've caught a couple you created a new page for that already had a New Earth page (ie. Bad Penny, Baby Boom). Its not a big deal but its better not to have 2 pages for basically the same thing. Again, keep up the good work. Kyletheobald 03:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Adding Villains, Part II A couple of points: * You can omit the "the" in front of the alias. * Comic volumes are titled "Vol 1" (etc.). "Wonder Woman Vol. 1 #241" gives a needless redlink. First volume issues can just be "Wonder Woman #241"; second volume issues "Wonder Woman Vol 2 #241". * Please link at least part of the entries. "enemy of Batman" rather than "enemy of Batman", or even better, include the at the bottom. * Stuff like affiliation and Base of operation can be linked too. Otherwise, keep up the work. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Some More Tips to Clean Stuff Up When adding a first appearance, a period is not needed after a volume number. So The Flash Vol. 2 #4 should be The Flash Vol 2 #4. The extra period keeps it from correctly tagging it. Also, the more info you can add the better. Gender is usually pretty easy to tell and any other info helps make it more than just a name and universe stub.Kyletheobald 03:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips. The reason these are essentially stubs at the moment is because I haven't finished my research into these villains as yet. When I'm sure of something I try to include it. Dpeattie 05:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ABC! It's easy as 1,2,3! So I see you've been going in some sort of crazy alphabetical order here and making lots of new pages, nice! Where perchance are you getting your information from? :) Midoki24 03:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have a master list of villains affiliated with the DCU that I'm working from. Ultimately I intend to create my own database of them, but the research for each one isn't done yet, which is why these are only stubs. Dpeattie 03:08, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Inferno Quick question: do you know what Inferno (Earth-MLJ)'s relation to the other MLJ Inferno, Frank Verrano, is? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Afraid not. I don't think there is a connection other than their sharing a name. Judging from when the villain made his first appearance (in the mid-1960s) I'd say it's a case of someone either not remembering there was a Golden Age MLJ hero by that name or not caring and just using it again. Dpeattie 22:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I'll move it to Inferno II to avoid confusion. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 23:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Characters I notice that you've made several duplicate pages for already existing characters... this is a problem, and it's confusing. For example, Prince Evillo (Pre-Zero Hour) already had a page at Evillo (Pre-Zero Hour). Please be more careful and double-check in the future. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC)